Talk:Sims 2 - Headshot Texture Detail Quirks
Category:Talk Pages Discussion Discussion exported from Forum:Rendered and Compressed Sims 2 thumbnails So yeah, I was wondering if anyone knew why many of the pre-made thumbnails are like this? -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- I don't know, really. Guess EA did something to the code that caused this. --I am k6ka Talk to me! 01:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't it possible to have the thumbnails compressed like those by having the graphic settings as low as possible? Probably when they created the Sims, they forgot to raise the graphic settings. When I still played the game in my old computer, I set the graphic settings to low, and when I extracted my Sims' thumbnails, they were all as ugly as these. Nikel Talk – Vote! 07:35, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::@ Nikel23 - I'm not sure whether it was done accidentally or if it was intended, but I think you may be right about the graphic settings. On the first computer I used to play The Sims 2 back in 2011, the graphics of the Sims' thumbnails were less detailed / more polygonal like that, and the quality was significantly less than ideal. ::A couple of months later, I changed the settings from medium to high - the game stopped rendering the images, but the quality level remained low. It was probably because the computer I was currently using was old and couldn't handle high quality graphics. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::If the thumbnails aren't re-rendered, it's not because of your computer can't handle it. It's because of the cache, and you need to clear your cache in order for the game to refresh and recreate the thumbnails. The problem is, I only know how to clear caches in The Sims 3, but not in The Sims 2. Nikel Talk – Vote! 10:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::@ Nikel23 - That explains it. I'm pretty sure that was the case. :::Well I've found out how to achieve the following. :::*Rendered and Compressed Thumbnails - setting the sim/object detail to low. :::*Blurred Shirts - setting the texture to low / medium. :::-- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:35, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure, but you can try deleting the files in the "Thumbnail" folder, though it probably wouldn't help as per this thread. Your other bet would be to delete the other cache files, as explained here. They're called "Acessory.cache", "Groups.cache", and/or "cigen.package". What files appear there depends on whether you have run the game or BodyShop or not. --I am k6ka Talk to me! 11:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well I probably won't try anything suggested in that thread at this time, mainly because I now know why some thumbnails are less detailed / more polygonal and some aren't. Also the first computer I used way back in 2011 broke down, and the game settings are all set to the highest quality on my current computer (except the video capture settings which are set to medium, due to being unable to record with the sound at the highest quality). -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:59, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::PT9's nose looks really weird if you change the "Sim / Object Detail" to low. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:09, October 12, 2014 (UTC)